Échange Profitable
by Meish Kaos
Summary: SPOILERS DH. Mundugus Fletcher attend un client dans l'Allée des Embrûmes. Dans son sac, il y a des babioles de toutes sortes, bracelets, argenterie, médaillons... Attention, rating approprié.


**Titre** : Échange Profitable

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Tom/Dolorès... et si vous ne replacez pas, vous devinerez vite...

**Disclaimer** : **L'histoire, les personnages et l'épilogue pourri appartiennent à JKR :)**

**Commentaire** : Tout est né d'un pari avec **JazzyJo** concernant "_that horrible boy_"... vous vous souvenez, dans le tome 5 ? ;) Eh bien, je suis ravie de dire que j'ai perdu. Et comme pari implique gage, celui de Jazzy était le suivant : "Je veux un Tom/Dolorès quand elle est vieille et laide, avec amour et relation sexuelle mutuellement consentie !" Et si vous trouvez que c'est atroce, dites-vous que je lui avais demandé exactement la même chose... mais avec Rusard ;)

**Attention !! SPOILERS sur Deathly Hallows droit devant, capitaine !! Si vous n'avez pas lu le livre, vous serez vilainement spoilé car cette fic contient littéralement un passage du livre !** (oui oui, j'arrive à faire des trucs qui rentrent dans le canon même avec ce couple XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Échange Profitable**

La rue était des plus calmes. Le soleil s'était couché deux heures auparavant et les dernières lueurs de clarté disparaissaient à l'horizon. Camouflé dans l'ombre d'un porche, recouvert d'une cape miteuse, Mundugus Fletcher attendait impatiemment que son contact se révèle à lui.

Dans ses mains, il tournait et retournait le vieux médaillon d'argent qu'il venait de prendre dans le bric-à-brac de l'Elfe. Il n'aimait pas le froid qui en émanait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le garder près de lui. Quelque chose l'attirait dans l'éclat des pierres précieuses, dans le tracé délicat de la lettre courbée, sensuelle, qui était gravée sur le métal poli. Cette attirance ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner, révulsé par une nouvelle vague glaciale. Un léger battement pulsait sous ses doigts.

- Hum, hum.

Mundugus sursauta violemment. Près de lui, une toute petite sorcière à face de crapaud attendait, les mains sur le ventre, qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

- C'est vous, Mr Fletcher ?

Mundugus acquiesça, renfrogné. Il détestait avoir affaire à des femmes. Elles étaient trop difficiles à escroquer.

- Vous êtes miss…?

La sorcière laissa échapper un rire désagréablement cristallin.

- Oh non, Mr Fletcher, non non non ! minauda-t-elle. Pas de noms, ce soir, uniquement des transactions. J'ose espérer que ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, que vous auriez mis la main sur certains objets… intéressants…?

Le voleur, passablement énervé par son attitude enfantine, fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un sac de jute, qu'il ouvrit devant elle. Ce faisant, la sorcière discerna le vague éclat d'argent dans son poing. Ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Interloqué, Mundugus regarda sa main. Comme d'habitude, une fois entré en affaire, il avait eu la tête ailleurs et, en l'occurrence, avait complètement oublié la présence du médaillon. Il le lui montra.

Elle ressemblait définitivement à un crapaud, se dit-il. Même la boucle sur sa tête faisait penser à une horrible mouche grasse et juteuse. Les yeux de la femme s'étaient exorbités devant la magnificence du bijou ; Mundugus avait l'impression qu'à peine détournerait-il les yeux, elle tirerait la langue et l'avalerait.

- Un « S »… murmura-t-elle rêveusement. Comme Selwyn…

Elle darda son regard sur le visage angoissé du voleur. Quelque chose lui disait que les choses ne tournaient pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu.

- Combien en demandez-vous ?

- C'est pas à vendre, grogna-t-il promptement.

À peine ces paroles eurent-elles passé ses lèvres qu'il se demanda pourquoi il les avait prononcées. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de garder ce bijou, si ? Jamais il ne supporterait son contact prolongé, et pourtant, il avait répugnance à s'en séparer.

- Allons, Mr Fletcher, dit sa cliente d'un ton doucereux. Ne me dites pas cela dès le début de notre si profitable rencontre, ou je pourrais me vexer…! Vous ne voudriez certainement pas me mettre en colère… n'est-ce pas ?

- B'sûr que non, miss, b'sûr que non.

- Alors ?

Mundugus hésita. Merlin qu'il détestait cette femme ! C'était viscéral, il voulait en être débarrassée, et pourquoi pas du bijou maudit avec elle !

- 100 gallions.

- C'est un peu cher payé pour un petit médaillon de rien du tout… 20 gallions.

- Miss, vous n'trouverez pas son pareil. 75, et pas plus bas.

La sorcière glissa son ongle dans l'ouverture et tira. Le pendentif resta clos.

- 75 gallions pour un médaillon qui refuse de s'ouvrir ? Ne plaisantez pas, Mr Fletcher. 50, et c'est bien au-delà de sa valeur.

- J'ai payé c'bijou trois fois c'prix, c'est du vol ! gémit-il.

Il tendit la main tout de même. La petite sorcière grassouillette y déposa une bourse frappée aux armes du Ministère. Mundugus l'ouvrit, y jeta un coup d'œil. Tout semblait en ordre. Avec un léger frisson de crainte, il laissa glisser la chaîne dans le poing dodu de la femme, qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître sous sa robe.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Au revoir, Mr Fletcher.

Elle transplana. Mundugus soupira de soulagement. Soudain, il se sentait léger et heureux. Comme si un grand poids avait libéré son esprit. Fourrant son sac dans sa poche, il transplana à son tour, espérant ne jamais réentendre parler de cette femme-là.

N'empêche, elle ressemblait vraiment à un crapaud.

---------------------

_Dans son demi-sommeil, il sentit le changement de main, la perception qui différait, l'impression de familiarité qui suintait de l'âme de cette femme grassouillette qui venait de le saisir, qui le glissait maintenant entre ses seins, près de son cœur. Secrètement, à l'abri dans son enveloppe de métal, il sourit. Enfin, enfin, une malveillance à sa hauteur !_

---------------------

Du bout de l'ongle, elle dessinait et redessinait le tracé de la lettre sur l'argent. Satisfaite, elle émit un léger gloussement et reposa le lourd bijou sur sa poitrine. Son poids était rassurant, comme si une main amie s'était posée là.

Lentement, elle se glissa voluptueusement entre les draps et s'étira comme le faisaient les chats des assiettes sur ses murs. Le tissu de sa chemise de nuit la gênait inexplicablement. Indécise, elle tendit l'oreille, puis la retira en rosissant, comme si elle commettait un péché, comme si des centaines de personnes avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Le lit était agréablement frais sous son corps amolli par les années. Il y avait bien plus de vingt ans qu'elle n'avait osé dormir nue.

Elle se sentait dériver vers le sommeil lorsqu'un léger battement contre son cœur la troubla. Quelque chose… n'allait pas.

_« … Dolorès… Dolorès… »_

Entendait-elle vraiment ces mots, son prénom, chuchoté contre son oreille de cette voix si grave, si rauque…? Le battement, aussi léger que le frôlement d'une plume d'oiseau, s'accorda parfaitement avec son pouls. Bercée par l'unisson de cette pulsion à peine perceptible, son esprit s'apaisa et elle s'endormit.

---------------------

_Rassasié, il ferma les yeux. Elle était si malléable ! Il serait si facile de la séduire, de la pousser à lui offrir son âme. Il se sentit plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans l'héritage de famille de Serpentard. _

_Bientôt, bientôt, il se réveillerait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. _

---------------------

Ce jour-là, l'envie de s'étendre, de dormir, l'avait taraudée sans cesse. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Le Ministère avait besoin de ses compétences ? Très bien ; elle condamna plus d'enfants de Moldus que jamais auparavant, refusant de considérer les preuves de lignage que les accusés lui présentaient. À quoi bon ? Seuls les sorciers de Sang Pur méritaient sa considération. Les Sangs-Mêlés, les Sangs-de-Bourbe n'étaient que de la vermine. Sa main revenait sans cesse au médaillon qui pendait à son cou.

La journée avait été longue et difficile. Elle avait envie d'un bain.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans sa baignoire de porcelaine blanche et se dénuda. Les bulles qui s'amoncelaient sur la surface liquide étaient volatiles, parfumées. Un frisson de volupté parcourut agréablement sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle s'immergea dans la mousse épaisse. L'eau savonneuse glissait sur son corps comme autant de langues sensuelles qui caressaient ses replis les plus intimes.

Loin de tempérer les ardeurs qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvées depuis des années, la baignade les exacerba dangereusement.

En peu de temps, la chaleur de l'eau devint insupportable. Elle se souleva, offrant sa peau nue à la brise légère qui traversait la salle de bain ; elle avait oublié de refermer la porte. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit observée. Mal à l'aise, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et épongea l'eau qui ruisselait toujours sur elle. Le chemin menant à sa chambre à coucher lui parut très long.

Ce n'est qu'en refermant la porte et en laissant tomber la serviette qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas retiré le médaillon avant de se plonger dans la mousse. Lentement, un mince filet d'eau coula de l'interstice de métal, caressa son ventre rondelet et s'insinua entre ses jambes. Elle frissonna violemment lorsque le liquide étrangement glacé entra en contact avec son sexe brûlant. Une vague de désir rougit ses joues et fit briller ses yeux.

---------------------

_Ah… voilà… il y était presque… encore un petit effort et…_

---------------------

_« … Dolorès… »_

Ce chuchotement rauque, masculin… La femme s'étendit sur les draps, ouverte, offerte, tremblant dans la brise qui lui semblait tout à coup glaciale. Le poids du pendentif, maintenant très chaud, compressait ses poumons. Elle cherchait son souffle, mais était-ce vraiment la faute du bijou ? Il lui semblait que des mains venues de nulle part la caressait, effleuraient les courbes de son ventre, soupesaient la lourdeur de ses seins qui s'affaissaient, malaxaient les vergetures de ses cuisses sans aucun dégoût, comme si elle était la plus belle sorcière du monde – alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il en était tout autrement.

Entre-ouvrant les yeux, elle crut discerner dans la lumière un jeune homme aux joues légèrement creusées, au teint blême ; ses mèches sombres formaient un contraste saisissant avec ses yeux d'un rouge foncé, dangereux, et elle se souvint vaguement d'un conte Moldu que lui racontait sa mère, longtemps auparavant, concernant un prince aux cheveux noirs, aux lèvres rouges et à la peau blanche – ou était-ce une princesse ?

La pointe de ses seins délicatement titillée par des lèvres soyeuses et humides, d'autres parties d'elle-même accaparées d'aussi agréable façon, elle oublia cette histoire de princesse pour se concentrer sur ces sensations qui – oh par Merlin – jamais personne ne l'avait touchée de cette manière et – oui ! De son sexe, une marée brûlante remontait lentement, la laissant pantelante et humide et – encore – ce jeune homme qu'elle trouvait si beau – OUI !

D'un élan puissant, il fut en elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser la réalité de la situation, son esprit était balayé par l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'elle ait jamais ressenti.

---------------------

_Il était agréablement surpris par la facilité de l'entreprise. Elle n'était pas seulement offerte à lui, comme il le croyait, mais bien aux ténèbres dont il était fait, dont il se nourrissait. Aucun besoin de déverser son âme dans la sienne ; son âme était déjà si noire qu'il n'avait qu'à la satisfaire pour se satisfaire à son tour. _

_S'il ne lui fallait que quelques séances de gymnastiques pour se vendre à Lord Voldemort…_

---------------------

- Oh, quel… quel joli pendentif, Dolorès !

- Quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux et contempla le médaillon qui reposait sagement sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit secrètement, songeant à celui qui lui rendait visite tous les soirs maintenant ; elle savait très bien à l'acquisition de quel objet elle le devait…

- Oh, oui – c'est un vieil héritage de famille. C'est le « S » de Selwyn… je suis apparentée aux Selwyns… en effet, il y a bien peu de familles de Sang-Purs auxquelles je ne suis pas apparentée… Quel dommage, dit-elle en se retournant vers la femme terrorisée qui se tenait devant elle, que l'on ne puisse en dire autant de vous, ma chère…

- _STUPÉFIX !!!_

---------------------

_Une fois de plus, il perçut le changement de main. Mais cette fois, il sut que sa nouvelle victime ne serait pas aussi malléable : le jeune homme qui le tenait entre ses mains avait l'âme fière et intègre. Il grinça des dents, bien à l'abri de son enveloppe d'argent. Cette fois, ce ne serait pas aussi facile… _

_S'il avait été capable de sentiments, il en viendrait peut-être même à regretter cette petite sorcière d'âge mûr. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je sais, je SAIS, c'est dégoûtant... :) Au fait, vous venez de faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle muse, Mr. Low Profile ! Ou comme le surnomme un ami, Mr Sevy Profile... ;) Vous en pensez quoi ? **


End file.
